Titans Together
￼Titans Together is a new TV series being developed by Thaxander12. It is based in its own universe, but seems to make several references to other universes. Synopsis The series focuses on a new group of Titans formed by Nightwing, who are forming a group to replace the older Titans. In reality, all other members have been captured and are being held captive by an unknown enemy. Subplot (1) In this subplot, Lyla Wonder is trying to find a magical artifact that is being sought after by Felix Faust. Characters Original Titans The original Titans, or just Titans, were a group of heroes formed by Nightwing. In their adolescent ages, they've fully mastered their powers. *Troia *Nightwing *Jesse Quick *Cyborg *Prysm United Titans See the page for info '' *Lyla Wonder *Cameron Hart *Jack Quick *Nightmarionne *Superlass *Flarehawk Teen Terrors ''The antimatter versions of the Titans *Bloodshed *Ultralass *Arcania *Power Ring II *Marionette *Talon'' (formerly)'' Episodes The season will be split into two acts. Act 1 #'Reformation (1):' Nightwing invites heroes to be apart of a new group, though nobody is having it. #'Reformation (2): '''When training fails, the Titans go have fun. #'Reformation (3): Clayface reveals his presence with livewire. #'''Teamwork: Superlass proves difficult to work with when the Titans try training. #'Just a Dream: '''The Titans are woken up by the dark hands of Destiny. #'Burned Out:' Volcana and Heatstroke challenge the Titans with their flames. #'Answers: Nightmarionne shows his opinions on the other Titans and tries to find out what happened to him. #'Golden Glory: '''The Titans join up with Stargirl to try and stop an old villain. #'Devilette: Nightmarionne meets the demonic vigilante Devilette and tries to get her into the team. #'Chaos by Gotham:' Klarion invades Gotham, which leads to Nightwing and Damian Wayne joining up with the Titans. #'Harmful:' Lyla tries to stop Harm from causing trouble. #'Lights Out: ' Cameron Hart takes a vacation to space and is immediately called upon to go through training. #'Truth and Justice:' Superlass takes the team to Smallville, but discovers that Ultra-Humanite is planning something. #'Fallout:' Flamebird is given powers due to a battle against Heatstroke and his new fusion energy weapon. #'Oscillation:' Andrew Fox decides to recall his days in the future of Earth. #'Female Fury:' The female Titans, and all other heroines and villainesses, are sent to Apokolips. #'Elsewhere:' The Titans are sent to Earth-E, a world where everything is different. #'Lost Soul:' Nightmarionne finds a piece of his past, long forgotten. #'Moving Arrows:' Jack Quick teams up with Flash and Arrow in a similar manner. #'Rise of the Scarlet Scarab:' Jaime Reyes is enlisted to stop a scarlet menace. #'5th Troubles:' A being from the 5th dimension records the Titans as episodes. #'Fading Phantoms:' Lyla goes on a journey to stop Wraith, an unknown entity of magic. #'Proof of Valor:' Kanjar Ro kidnaps Superlass for his dark plans. #'New Faces:' When it comes to a bomb, the United Titans team up with the Justice League International. #'Mirage:' Mirrormaster uses his intellect to lure the Titans to his base. #'Bloodstorm:' The Titans are challenged by Bloodstorm. Flarehawk questions her membership. #'Titans International:' Nightwing decides to make several more teams, though he'll need alot of help. #'Amethyst:' Lyla travels to Gemworld with the United Titans. #'Vandalized:' Vandal Savage is revealed as leader of the Injustice Legion. The Titans find out about Jean Loring. #'Seeking Trouble:' Psimon uses his powers to control one of the Titans, but who? Act 2 #'Murder Mystery (1):' Thousands of heroes have been murdered, but nobody knows who the culprit is. #'Murder Mystery (2):' A suspect helps the Titans find the murderer, but he's more than expected. #'Mongor the Terrible: Superlass slowly starts to revert to a bloodlusted warrior due to her PRIME instincts.' #'Superiority: '''A new hero claims to be Superlass, and Millisecond' s descendant, but who? #'Lights Out:' Doctor Light allies with Crisis, but is secretly manipulating her. Felix Faust finds the artifact Lyla's looking for. #'Rise of Photon:' Crisis forgets her father and decides to go under a new identity, though it's hard to forgive. #'A New Calling:' Photon and Superior decide to test their metal when they end up meeting some Outsiders. #'Plus and Minus:' The ￼Titans contemplate a new move for themselves. #'Hail Terror (1):' The United Titans end up being taken to Earth-3, where they meet dopplegangers. #'Hail Terror (2): The Injustice Legion sends their warriors to deal with the Titans while they're resting. #'''Harmony: The United Titans are now owned by the League, though nobody seems to be expressing how much they like it. Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Thaxander12